Be with You
by haruekisaragi
Summary: My little Kohakukun. Mamoru x Kohaku
1. Chapter 1: Mamoru

Be with me.

My little Kohaku-kun. Mamoru x Kohaku

Scroll1: Mamoru

Naraku smirked at the young girl before him. She wore a crimson red kimono and her hair was to her shoulders and red as blood. She had a sword at her side and a halbred on her back. Her eyes were honey and she was 5'3". Her skin complexion was pale and she was quiet.

"Now, you know your mission?" Naraku asked.

"Kill Inuyasha and his travelling party, Naraku." she said. "For I am Mamoru, the witch of fire." she said.

"Good. You will be with Hakudoushi and his company." Naraku said. "Kohaku."

The young boy came into the room, his brownhair in a short ponytail. His eyes were brown as well and he wore a grey kimono. His has a emotionless look on his face and freckles. "Naraku-sama." he said quietly as he bowed.

Mamoru felt a weird feeling inside her when she looked at Kohaku. _Is feeling? What is it?_ she thought as he bowed in front of her. "Mamoru-sama." he said.

"Kohaku, you will protect her." Naraku said. "Yes, Naraku-sama." he said.

Kohaku sighed as the two walked down the halls of the castle. Mamoru smirked as he kept looking at her every two minutes. She licked her palelips as her strange feeling for him grew stronger.

"So Kohaku, what's a human like you doing with Naraku?" she asked a lustful look on her face.

"I-I can't remember" he said.

"Oh?" she asked then giggled. "Really?"

"Yes. Mamoru-sama?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Well you're weird but adorable." she said. He stopped. Turning he looked at her. "Mamoru-sama?" he asked when she pinned him to the ground. He squirmed under her grasp. She licked her lips. "Now, now don't struggle, my little pet. There's nothing to worry about." she said then kissed his neck.

A whimper came out the young taijiya's mouth. "Mamoru-sama, w-what are you doing?" he asked.

"Having fun with you, my little pet." she said.

"Kohaku? Who is this and what are you two doing?" Kagura asked. She had come around the corner and saw them together. Mamoru stopped when she was about to mark him when she saw Kagura.

_Shimatta. Stupid Kagura._ she thought when got off Kohaku.

"Elder sister. I was simple insepcting this human boy." she said.

"Kohaku is just a puppet. There's nothing dangerous about him. He's Naraku's killer puppet." Kagura said.

Mamoru looked at the two as they walked off. _Damn you sister. He's not Naraku's puppet. He's mine. And I'll make him mine._ she thought then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2: Inuyasha versus Mamoru

Chapter2: Inuyasha versus Mamoru

Mamoru looked at Hakudoushi, their eyes not escaping their cold glares. She would have attacked him then and there if Kohaku wasn't next to him. She had to admit, Kohaku was even more adorable in his taijiya suit. Kagura sat in the corner fiddling with her fan._ I can't even touch him since Oniisama is next to him and the fact that I'm a youkai and he's a ningen. Curse you Naraku._ Mamoru thought, another sigh escaping her lips.

Hakudoushi looked at his younger sister. "Mamoru, you seem to have forbidden thouhgts." he said having read her thoughts. "O-Oniisama, you heard me?" she said. "Yes." he said to her, then narrowed his eyes. A small pain was sent though her body as her clutched her chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Forgive me." she said. The pain stopped as she began to breathe heavily. "I won't think of that again." she said. That she promised, she was rebellious but only most of the time. She was actually girlie and dangerous at the same time.

"Mamoru-sama." Kohaku said.

Mamoru looked at him, a small pink blush coloring her pale cheeks. "Yes?"

"It's time for us to leave. Inuyasha and his traveling party are just a few miles from here."

"Perfect." Mamoru said, her honey eyes sparkling with delight and pleasure.

Kagura stood up. "Let me guess, Hakudoushi? You want me, Kohaku and Mamoru to go and attack them?" she asked her younger brother.

"No, you'll stay here. I don't really trust you." Hakudoushi said. Kagura looked at him, he was letting her stay here? She felt something odd. But she decided to ignore it.

---

Inuyasha sighed, his golden amber eyes showing bordom as he and the three members of his party walked through the forest. It was just him, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippou. Kagome has gone back to her time to get some more supplies and to take her tests again.

Inuyasha stopped, followed by the rest of them. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Shippou asked.

"I smell blood, a lot of it. Human to be exact." he said then ran off. Kirara sensed something and transformed and ran after him. Sango and Miroku and Shippo on her back.

They came to a village, a human one and Inuyasha was right. There was human bodies everywhere.

Sango saw that some of them looked like Kohaku's work but the others were unknown to her. Maybe a sword of some kind?

"Hakudoushi! Kagura! Show yourselves!" Inuyasha shouted.

A chuckle was heard as Hakudoushi appeared along with Kohaku and Mamoru. Inuyasha looked at the young girl, she has shoulder lenght red hair and honey eyes, he'd never seen her before, but he knew one thing she smelled just like the bastard youkai by the name ofNaraku.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Oh, you've never seen her before. I'll introduce her. This is my younger sister, Mamoru, the newest spawn of Naraku." Hakudoushi said. Mamoru pulled out her sword. "Oniisama. I'll fight this hanyou. You and Kohaku can just watch me." she said, wanting to show her brother and Kohaku her power, mainly Kohaku.

"Keh! Bring it on, you bratty little bitch! I'll kick your ass in a second!" Inuyasha said, running towrds her.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Mamoru's sword gave off a ligth silver ghostly glow, it absored the Kaze no Kizu like a mirror. "Aww. Poor Inu-kun. Now, Kaze no Kizu!" she shouted sending the Kaze no Kizu back at him.

Inuyasha dodged the four strikes but he fifth one got him. A deep cut on his shoulder as he landed on the ground. "That sword...it's..."

"Yup. It's just like Kanna's mirror, it can spend your attack right back at you. But it only works once in a battle." she said.

"Okay then, thanks for telling me. Kongousouha!" Inuyasha shouted sending the crystal shards at her. A look of pleasure still on her face.

In a blast of smoke the young demoness was shot with shards of diamond. A small chuckle was heard. "Inuyasha, you fool." a voice said then a arrow shot at him peircing his shoulder.

Kagome stood in Mamoru's place, another arrow ready to fight at her friend. "K-Kagome?" Inuyasha shoutedtaking the arrow out his shoulder. "Doshite?"

Wait, this wasn't Kagome, was it? No, she looked like Kagome and sounded like her,but she smelled like Naraku, so it was Mamoru instead.

"Keh! Nice try!" Inuyasha said punching the Kagome imposter in the face, right in the jaw. Kagome transfomed into Mamoru a small trail of blood out the corner of her mouth. "Inuyasha, pretty good, for a hanyou." Mamoru said wiping the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "But..." she said then transformed into his brother, Sesshomaru. "Can you fight me now? I guess yes."

"You picked a good target!" he shouted hitting her again. Suddenly a dagger was lodged into his stomach, blood began to drip for him wound.

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, unstrapping her Hiraikotsu and running towards her injured friend. Hakudoushi got in front of her his halbred in hand. "Get out of my way!" she shouted slashing Hiraikotsu at him. His halbred blocking her boomerang. "Bitch." he said icy slashing her across the stomach. She igonored her pain and threw down her Hiraikotsu and unsheath her sword. The two were locked in a sword on sword battle.

Inuyasha looked at Mamoru a smirk on her face. Kohaku just watched, his attention on Hakudoushi and Sango. _Aneue._ he thought. Inuyasha hit Mamoru in the face sending her to the ground. Kohaku's attention went back Mamoru and Inuyasha just in time to see her fall.

"Mamoru-sama!" he shouted throwing his Kusarigama at Inuyasha the blade cutting his arm. _Kohaku-kun, stop it._ Mamoru thought. Kohaku got in front of her. "Leave Mamoru-sama alone! I'll be your target not her!" he shouted worry in his voice. Mamoru felt tears come to her eyes. "Kohaku-kun." she said.

Inuyasha looked at Kohaku like he was crazy. "Keh. You've ogt guts kid, that I'll say, but protecting Naraku's detachments crosses my line." he said the punched him in face.

Kohaku skidded back a bit, no bruise on his cheek. Kohaku looked at Mamoru, a worried look on her face. "Mamoru-sama, I'm to protect you, so that's what I'll do." he said then braced himself for another one of Inuyasha's punches. Mamoru got up and let the tears flow from her eyes. Inuyasha ran towards Kohaku. Mamoru changed back into Kagome and shouted at the top of her lungs, "INUYASHA OSAWURI!"

The beads reacted and Inuyasha hit the ground. Miroku and Shippou looked in amazement at the imposter's work. "He sat!" Shippou shouted. "The beads reacted to her command." Miroku said.

Mamoru changed back into her normal self, Kohaku looked at her. "Kohaku-kun..." she said then fainted, he caught causing her to fall in his arms, her head against his chest. "Mamoru-sama." he said. Hakudoushi looked ath them and then thrust his halbred handle into Sango's stomach, the girl fell to the ground, coughing up blood. Hakudoushi smirked. "Impudent bitch." he said.

Kohaku looked at Hakudoushi as he was surrounded ny the barrier and the three flew off to the hut.

_Mamoru-sama. _Kohaku thought worried about the youkai girl in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Mamoru's Love

Chapter3: Mamoru's Love

Mamoru opened her eyes and felt the pain start to go away. "Mamoru-sama?" Kohaku asked looking at her. A blush across her cheeks again. She could'nt hold it in for every long, she would seduce him again, she could feel it.

"Kohaku-kun where are we?" she asked. "At the hut. Kagura-sama and Hakudoushi-sama are out, they when to see Naraku. And left me here to watch over you." he said. Mamoru sat up, her kimono was undone by Kagura so it loosely hung off her shoulders showing some of her breasts.

She looked at him. He looked no older than 11 or 12 years old but was so cute. His eyes showed concern and worry. The bridge of his nose had freckles and he looked like cute girly boy. (AN:I got that from Fruits Baskets, Kyou's nickname for Yuki)

She on the other hand, looked no older than 14 years old, her hair was short to her shoulders amd her honey eyes were clouded with lust and longing for the young human boy. She was still breast developing but she looked like she has a sixteen year old's breasts.

Mamoru sighed as she began to whimper, Kohaku looked at her. "Mamoru-sama?" he asked. "I'm tried of playing around. I can't take this child's play!" she shouted grabbing Kohaku and kissing him. Her tongue invading his motuh, she pinned him to the ground, again and then kissed his neck. She then pulled away, a smirk on her face. "Time to play again, my little pet." she said then licked his cheek and then kissed him, passionately and fiercy.

Kohaku pulled away scared and he got and ran towards the door, Mamoru grabbed his hand and pulled down to the ground. "M-mamoru-sama! Please, stop it! Mamoru-" he was cut off she kissed him again. She pulled away licking her lips. "Blood, the taste of human blood. Kohaku you're so cute. I just want ot have you."

"Mamoru-sama, what's gotten into you? Onegai! Stop this madness!" he shouted.

She kissed his neck again and then bit down on the side of his neck, marking him. A gasp of pain escaped his lips. "Onegai...stop it." he whispered losing his vision, he was going to faint.

"I love you, Kohaku-kun." she said huskily into his ear.

"Aneue..." he whispered. She kissed him again then smirked. He fought his dazed state and opened his eyes. He got off from under her. He backed into a corner. She grabbed his shoulders. "Kohaku-kun just let me have. This for the both of us. So please, stay quiet and let me have you." she whispered and then kissed his neck. He squirmed under her grasp. "Stop it Mamoru-sama please! No!" he shouted then she slapped him he hit the ground in pain. A whimper escaped his lips. "Mamoru-sama? What's wrong with you?" he asked the mark was red on his right cheek.

She pinned him down and ripped of his kimono. A whimper escaped his lips.

"I love you, Kohaku-kun."

"NO!"

"Mamoru!" Hakudoushi said coming in the room. Kohaku still had his kimono on but it was his chest that was showing. Kagura walked over to him. "He's in shock." she said. "Kagura-sama." he said.

"Mamoru, you're out of control. You have to stop this.". he said.

"Fine." she lied. She angry at her brother and sister's interruption.

She growled at her siblings. She could have Kohaku, no matter what.

Kohaku, who was now out in the forest sighed, the memory of Mamoru's "love" returning to him. _Mamoru-sama why are you doing is? Why? Mamoru-sama._


	4. Chapter 4: Farewell Mamoru

Chapter4: Farewell Mamoru

Inuyasha and the gang walked through the forest, Kagome was with them this time. Inuyasha stopped. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Mamoru." Inuyasha said.

Mamoru appeared, her halberd in hand, Hakudoushi and Kohaku with her. Kohaku pulled his weapon and perphaped himself.

"Mamoru, you little brat. You're dead for last time." Inuyasha said.

Mamoru chuckled. "Really?" she asked then twirled her halberd. Naraku watched from the sky. He knew Mamoru would lose her mind soon, she was going insane. Kohaku ran towrds Miroku and Kagome but Sango blocked the attack. "Kohaku stop this!" Sango begged her brother. He continued to attack only to by time for him to get to Naraku.

Mamoru on the other hand was attacking Inuyasha with full force. "Shi ne hanyou!" she shouted slashing rapidly at the silver haired boy. "Shimatta. Kaze no Kizu!" he shouted sending the attack at her. She dodged but it hit her in the shoulder. She growled, her eyes showing insanity. (AN: For those who have seen D.N. Angel's Krad, Mamoru's eyes are like his when he's crazy.)

"You damn shit-ass hanyou! I'll kill you, you fucking bastard!" she shouted running towards him and slashed him she screamed as she attacked. "Bastard!" she shouted.

He growled. "Back off you little bitch. Sankou Tessou!" he shouted slashing her face. Kohaku watched as he continued to attack his sister. _Gomen nasai, Aneue._ he thought then kicked her in the stomach. He ran towards Mamoru, he had to admit, he did care about her but as a friend.

"Shi ne you bitchy brat! Kongousouha!" Inuyasha shouted attacking her. "Hanyou, you can't hit me! My barrier protects me. Huh?" she said then saw the barrier disappear. "Naraku?" she asked then saw Kohaku. "Kohaku-kun." she whispered.

"Mamoru-sama!" he shouted but it was too late. She was hit she slowly turned to dust. "I love you, Kohaku-kun, I really love." she whispered.

Kohaku felt tears escape his eyes, he had fallen in love with her and he was blind to see it. "MAMORU-SAMA!" he shouted.

_I love you Kohaku and I'm sorry for what I did to you. But I'll see you again, someday._

---

The End


End file.
